


Composter

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [103]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek apparently listens when Stiles rambles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick and dirty birthday present for [Skye/Kaitlyn](https://interspecieslesbianism.tumblr.com/), who's a cutie and deserves fic. <3
> 
> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/148454461726/composter).
> 
> Unbetaed.

”-and Ginger would _not_ stop talking about the damn dog shampoo! She doesn’t even have a dog, what’s up with that? Do you think she wants a puppy? Is this a hint that she wants a puppy? And if so, why is she telling _me_? I’m a deputy, she’s a part-time receptionist, we’re not on a gift-giving basis. Maybe we would be if she could forgive me for the parking ticket, but you know I can’t make exceptions just because she works at the Sheriff’s-” Stiles cuts off his rambling when he exits the back door, and notices a dark shape in the garden that wasn’t there before, roughly where his impromptu compost heap usually is. It can’t be Derek, because Derek is in the kitchen, still occasionally offering hums of agreement, just to show he’s listening, which, for the record, Stiles will never stop being grateful for. Not many people care enough about him to keep listening after the first few seconds.

 

”Derek?” Stiles calls softly, hoping to not alert the shadow that he’s spotted it, and that Derek will come rescue him soon from whatever horrible impending doom the shadow signifies.

 

The light over the back door comes on, and Stiles flails from shock, almost dropping the bowl of potato peel in his hands, because Derek is creeper-wolf extraordinaire, what the hell does he need lights for?

 

”Yeah?”

 

”Christ, Derek!”

 

”What?” Derek asks calmly from the door, and his attitude does make Stiles’ heart rate go down, because he trusts Derek’s senses a lot more than his own paranoia. But now he really wants to know what the shadow was, so he turns and sees…

 

”A composter?”

 

”Yeah. You’ve only been talking about it for a month.”

 

Stiles looks down at the potato peel in his hands, and then back up to the composter, standing shiny and new where yesterday there was a slowly rotting pile of kitchen garbage.

 

”I… wasn’t sure you were listening. You made the noises, but-”

 

”The noises?” Derek asks with a huff of laughter.

 

”Yeah, you know, the I’m-hearing-you-speak-and-I’m-letting-you-know-I’m-hearing-you-even-though-I-couldn’t-care-less-what-you’re-actually-saying noises.

 

”… wow, you get a lot of meaning out of _mm-hmm_.”

 

”I get a lot of meaning out of everything,” Stiles says, still distracted by the composter.

 

”I know. But I do listen.” Derek guides him down the porch steps with a gentle hand on his back. ”See, I even laid a little path. Just a few concrete slabs, but I didn’t want you to slip in the dark. Again.”

 

Stiles has the distinct feeling he’s missing something. ”When… when did you even do this?”

 

”This morning.”

 

”You just, what, drove to Home Depot, picked up a composter, set it up and oh, while you were at it, also laid a new garden path?”

 

”Just a few slabs-”

 

”-of concrete, yeah, I heard you.” He turns to face Derek, vaguely awed. ”You’re ridiculous.”

 

For the first time, Derek looks a little pinched. ”Did I get it wrong? I can get a different one if you want-”

 

There’s a dull, wet sound as the plastic bowl of potato peel falls onto the grass, because Stiles’ arms are busy being flung around Derek’s neck. ”You ridiculous asshole, I love you so much. How long did this take?”

 

”A couple of hours, tops,” Derek says between kisses, looking a little dazed.

 

”You just… you literally _just_.”

 

”Well, yeah. It’s no big deal?” It sounds like a question, and Stiles finds himself once again marveling at how fundamentally _good_ Derek is, doing dumb shit like this just because Stiles got on a recycling wave for a few weeks. Just to make Stiles _happy_.

 

”It’s a huge deal, Derek. _Huge_.”

 

”Well, it shouldn’t be,” Derek argues. ”It was a simple thing to do.”

 

”First of all, for you, yeah, maybe it is. Not sure _I’d_ go shopping for concrete slabs for my leisure activity with my noodle arms.”

 

”Your arms aren’t-”

 

” _Second_ , it’s not that you bought me a thing, or even that you did some potentially hot landscaping that I’m kinda sorry I missed, to be honest. It’s that you listen. And care.”

 

Derek makes a truly spectacular face of disbelief. ”I should hope I care, I married you!”

 

Stiles reaches up and squishes Derek’s cheeks, because he _has_ to. ”You are so adorable, and I would love to explain the shittiness of ball and chain jokes to you, since you’ve apparently been raised in some magical fairy land where those aren’t the norm, but frankly, right now I’d rather blow you.”

 

It’s obvious that Derek is torn between defending his own sense of reality and just letting it rest, but Stiles is confident enough in his own talents that he doesn’t even consider for a moment that Derek might turn down an offer like that. Even after several years of monogamous and occasionally routine-flavored sex.

 

”I do know what ball and chain jokes are,” he says, but he’s already going back inside, and Stiles grins as he cracks his neck and follows.

 

End.


End file.
